


Song Prompts II

by Dalankar



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), MBLAQ, MYNAME, Super Junior, Teen Top (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles inspired by MVs: Part II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Prompts II

**Baby I'm sorry/ MyName**

 

It's in his blood. That's what his mother had always said. That blood thirst, just like your father. Gunwoo had never known his father. And he doesn't understand why his mother always gets so upset. He's only ever fought assholes who thought he was easy game, who thought his friends were their punching bags. Gunwoo doesn't love fighting. Doesn't love the swollen knuckles, or the broken lips or the black eyes. But he does love that feeling when you know your friends have your back, that he'd always be able to rely on them. He feels invincible when they take on the world together. He thinks it'd be okay if he died like that, fighting side by side with the people he loves most in the world.

 

 

**Be mine/ Infinite**

 

Sungjong backs away until his back hits the wall. Then Myungsoo comes in through the door, looks at Sungjong plastered to the wall and holds out a hand. Sungjong runs and cowers behind Myungsoo who lets him grip his hand tightly.

 

"He's mine," Myungsoo says, in that quiet, dangerous voice of his. "Next time, you won't live to tell the tale."

 

 

**Growl/ Exo**

 

"Oh my god!" Chanyeol crows. "Oh my god! You're in love with him!" He's laughing so hard, he's actually bent over double.

 

Jongdae hits him on the back of the head. "Shut up, you idiot!" he looks back nervously towards the kitchen where Tao and Minseok are cooking something.

 

Chanyeol finally looks up and there are tears of laughter on his face.

 

 

**Going Crazy/ Song Jieun**

 

Yongguk crashes through the trees. The branches reach for him with sharp claws but he barely feels their sharp stings. All he wants is to get there on time. Please, please, don't let him be too late.

 

He smells the petrol before he sees the car and his heart freezes in his chest. He's not too late, he can't be.

 

The boot is open and Yongguk has never felt as much relief as this moment when he finds Himchan. He's alive.

 

 

**Stop girl/ Ukiss**

 

"Dongho, you brat!" Eli yells. "Come and clean up this mess!"

 

"I'll do it later, hyung!" Dongho yells back from somewhere in the apartment.

 

"Aish! That kid!" Eli mutters as he stares down at the empty food cartons and cups littering the living room.

 

"I thought you'd be used to this by now." Eli looks up to see Kevin grinning at him from the kitchen.

 

 

**It's you/ Super Junior**

 

Hyukjae wraps his arms around Donghae from behind, leaning his chin on Donghae's shoulder.

 

"Hi," he murmurs as Donghae leans back into him.

 

"Hey." Donghae sets down the script he'd been reading and turns in the circle of Hyukjae's arms. "What's up?"

 

Hyukjae reaches out and gently takes off Donghae's glasses. Then he traces this thumbs over the tired skin under Donghae's eyes. "Come to bed."

 

 

**Gotta talk to you/ Seungri**

 

"Seungri." Seungri hears Jiyong's voice. He almost doesn't stop. "You were good today."

 

Seungri can't help it when his hands clench at his sides or the way his shoulders tense when Jiyong comes close and then closer.

 

"Are you still angry at me?"

 

"Why would I be angry at you, hyung?" He wonders if his voice is somehow calmer than his heart. Jiyong chuckles.

 

"You're a bad liar." Jiyong steps infront of him, eyes fixed on Seungri's face. "You could never lie to me."

 

 

**Miss right/ Teen Top**

 

"Wait… what are you saying?" Cap asks, and then, "Are you sure I'm the person you should be talking to… shouldn't Chunji be better at this?"

 

Niel shakes his head. "I already did that… he said I'm being an idiot."

 

Cap sighs. "So… Byunghun confessed to you."

 

Niel nods earnestly. "What do I do, hyung?"

 

Cap blinks at him. "Well...er… do you like him back?"

 

Niel stares at him in confusion.

 

 

**Destiny/ Infinite**

 

"Myungsoo and Sungjong sitting in a tree-" Woohyun doesn't get to finish the song because a cushion from the couch connects with his face.

 

Woohyun appears from this attack with a scandalised face. He turns to Sunggyu.

 

"Did you see that? Your lead vocal just got attacked. You should do something!"

 

Sunggyu looks up from his phone, blinking. "Um…"

 

Myungsoo is smirking, Sungjong is a bright red colour next to him.

 

"If the lead vocal only used his powers for good instead of evil, he wouldn't have these troubles," Sungyeol says helpfully.

 

 

**Celebrate/ MBLAQ**

 

Mir falls alseep first. Joon carefully settles his head on his shoulder so he doesn't hit the window on the other side. It's too early in the morning for them to be awake. Byunghee hyung is trying to stay awake by joking with Seungho hyung in the front seat. Thunder, next to him is so still and quiet that Joon thinks he's asleep too.

 

"You can go to sleep too, hyung," Thunder suddenly says from the dark, startling Joon.

 

"I'm okay. You sleep," Joon answers, watching the early lights of the city pass them by. He's surprised when he feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks down and Thunder's pink head has settled there comfortably.

 

***


End file.
